A Reason
by pcake2000
Summary: Kyra and her twin brother, Kaleb, were abandoned hybrids as babies; they're part vampire, part human. However, Elijah Mikaelson saved them from Klaus and handed them over to the Salvatore brothers. Kyra is the doppelganger and Klaus will stop at nothing to have her blood so he can make more hybrids. What awaits when Kyra and Kaleb have to switch covens so they will be more safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Just wanted to say 'Hi'...HI! This is my first fanfic. I wrote others in the past but I've never posted them on a website or let anyone read them, so this will be a whole new experience for me. I cant say that I promise on my life that I will finish this story but I will try to update as quick as possible. If you have any ideas on how I should improve my writing PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I know better than anyone that my writing isn't half as good as the others' on here but writing helps me feel content and happy so I will continue no matter what! *challenge accepted* On with the story, I SWEAR TO THE HOLY GOD ABOVE THAT I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT STORY OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES...I JUST LIKE PLAYING DRESSUP WITH THE CHARACTERS...AND MY MADE UP ONES... Have fun! :)**

I hung the last of my clothes in my closet and sighed. This was the last move. It had to be. If it wasn't I would kick and scream and throw tantrums like I did when I was a child and Stephan wouldn't give me candy before bedtime._ Stephan and Damon ….. _It's been forever since I've seen my two favorite brothers of all time. They thought it would protect Kaleb and I if they sent us to Josh. Josh is the coven leader for my coven. At least that's what they call it. The others are dead set on us all becoming a family. There are eight of us. That's one more than the Cullen clan.

Drake is the oldest and he likes to think he's in charge but Emma, his mate, keeps him in line. Evan is my favorite besides Kaleb of course. Evan is with Katie and she is the shopaholic in the coven. Literally, you can't stop her. It's a good thing Josh decided to become a doctor like Carlisle so we have over a million dollars. Jacqueline is the "mother" figure of the clan. She will take any one in and treat them like her own. I believe it was her that convinced the others to let us join. She is Josh's mate if you haven't already guessed.

I guess this is where Kaleb and I come in. Kaleb and I were born thirteen years ago but we're hybrids so we grow faster. Right now we look about fifteen or fourteen. We are technically the orphans of the clan, though Jacqueline would disagree. When we were little others shied away from us. We were abandoned by our real parents, we never knew them. Kaleb and I were passed around while we were young by people we didn't know. The earliest memory I have is of a man killing a woman who was taking care of us. He looked like a cowboy, almost. Same thing for Kaleb, he can't remember. And that's saying something. I bet if you asked him what he had for dinner yesterday four years ago he could tell you.

Stephan and Damon took us in when we were little. If Damon didn't constantly call Stephan "brother", I probably would have grown up thinking they were gay. Damon taught us ever since we could throw properly how to fight. He would bring in bad vampires, almost desiccate them, and let us kill them. That is until Stephen found out. He locked Damon in the cellar for a whole week. I screamed for so long I couldn't speak for the rest of the day. I guess you could say Damon was my favorite. I was always a tomboy so he always took my side in everything. Kaleb is totally different. Sure we are twins and we can be a little twisted at times but when it comes down to it Kaleb has more control than me. He's more gentle and understanding. Except when drake threatens me, then shit hits the fan.

"Kyra, hurry up!" Kaleb's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, any day now, please!" A loud smack and a muffled 'sorry' followed as I laughed out loud and made my way to the door. I got to admit, this house really is the bomb. It would have been better if the Cullen's' hadn't designed it. There's six rooms in all, even though we really only need five or four. There are a total of three stories not including the attic. The living room looks like it came straight out of a Better Homes magazine, with stark white, fluffy carpet, and beige walls. The furniture is the same color of tangerine and the coffee table has a glass top. Don't even get me started on the kitchen. All the cabinets are made of wood and stained almost burgundy. Every counter top is made of grayish granite and there are hardwood floors. We all get to set up our rooms the way we want to but they were all pretty much portioned and designed the same way. We get to pick the color for our walls and carpet.

As I reached the bottom landing Kaleb held out his hand for me and smiled. I took it happily and looked up to where Josh was standing, waiting for our attention. "Ok, guys. Today as you pretty much already know, the Cullen's are coming to visit us and see that we are settled in. They also want to discuss the rules for basically barging in on their territory. The Volturi will be with them due to the yearly visit they have to make to check on the hybrid, Renesmee." Josh informed us all. I hope we don't have to change our diet. I love human blood! Oh well, even if they say we do, I won't. And I don't think Kaleb will either. Our eyes don't change color with our diet, like the others. However they do change color with our moods. That's one of the powers Kaleb and I share. We have many, mostly the same for the fact that I have the power to take others' powers for my own and give them to others'. They still have them, I just have a copy. "Guys, please be on your best behavior,"- he looked at me and Kaleb pointedly-"I don't want give the Cullen's the wrong idea about us."

"Remind me again why we must live on some other vampires' territory. I think we would be perfectly safe on our own." I challenged, I was still against the move no matter how cool the house is.

"We've already gone over this, Kyra. The Cullen's can offer us more protection. Why do you hate them so much? They never did anything to you. I heard news of Klaus making an army. Now, I still don't know if it's true or not but I'd like to be safe." Josh explained.

"But-"Kaleb cut me off by placing a hand over my mouth. I gave him the coldest glare I could, which is considerably hard considering he is my favorite person in the world. I licked his hand and he pulled away to wipe it on his jeans, while sporting a grin the length of his face.

"_Kyra, the Cullen's are here. Come to my room, we can watch them from here" _Kaleb sent me by telepathy. I generally don't believe telepathy is one of my powers; otherwise I would be able to use it on others. But it's only Kaleb that can pick up my thoughts and vice versa. Giggling, I made my way to his room, careful to hug the wall so they couldn't see me. As I stepped into the room, Kaleb motioned for me over. He was sitting on the window seat with the Ouija board out.

"What the hell? I thought we were just going to watch them, why is this out….not that I object." I added. As I sat down he put a single finger to his mouth, "_Shh, they're downstairs._" He warned. _"From now on, talk through your telepathy." _ I gestured to the Ouija board.

"_I was just thinking we could play a prank on our guests. Remember Lexie? Stephan's friend, yeah, I was thinking we could call her and ask her to do some things to them. What do you think?" _He asked.

_ "I think I have taught you well." _I replied with a devilish grin plastered on my face. He soon returned the smile and placed the tips of all his fingers on the planchette. I followed suit and soon enough I closed my eyes and used one of my many powers to call my old best friend/ mother. It wasn't long before I felt her presence. Spirits on the other side had the choice to either stay on earth as ghosts with unfinished business or to move on and find their peace. Lexie was brutally murdered and very close with Stephan, Kaleb and I. She wouldn't just move on. When I opened my eyes, finding Kaleb's open as well, there she was in all her glory. Lexie and Caroline had to be the most beautiful vampires I have ever seen. They both had bleached blond hair with just the right color highlights. Caroline almost always wore hers down in ringlets that cascaded down her back, while Lexie, the fun one, sometimes sported colored highlights on the holidays.

"I always knew it was a matter of time before you needed me again. If you don't have Damon, you always come to me." She smiled. "So what is it this time? Do you need fashion advice, or is it boys? Wait, I'm sorry. I failed to realize that if Kaleb is here it most certainly wouldn't be about boys." I leaned over to grab the dry erase board hanging on Kaleb's wall and an expo marker. I scribbled for a few seconds and turned it over so she could see it.

"Huh… well. I'm down. What should I do?" A smirk made its way to her face and she plopped down on the bed across from us.

It didn't take all that long for us to concoct a plan. Now it was only a matter of time before we could put it into action. Josh had explained to us, meaning Kaleb and I, that we should wait upstairs until they called us to come down. Now that was another story. I thought for sure they had forgotten about us and were downstairs having a cocktail party. I was just mentioning to Alec about my alcohol supply when we heard them yell for us.

"It's about fucking time!" Alec yelled back. Like me, he had developed a dirty mouth with much of the vocabulary that I had picked up from Damon ever since I could talk. Giggling, I took his hand and made my way out of the bedroom. I still stayed close to the wall in case they could see me. The room was totally silent as we made our way down the stairs. As I reached the landing and looked up from the ground, my eyes landed on the most hypnotizing crimson I've ever seen. I froze as I was pulled into another vision…_A small blonde girl and a dark haired boy, she is crying, holding her hand to her face as the boy comforts her…..The two children are a little older now. They duck down behind crates in a village and reach out with their tiny hands to snag a couple apples…..Now it's just the boy, he seems to be looking for something. In the distance there are shouts and laughing, he bolts over as fast as he can to the sight of his sister pushed up against the wall whimpering as other boys violate her….. The boy's in the basement, burying the bodies of the other boys… _Vision after vision hit me as I close my eyes tight and scream. I feel the strong arms of my brother lift me up before my head hits the floor. The air flies by and a door closes as the black evades my consciousness.

**I forgot to mention: if you have any questions about anything, please ask. I know my writing can be very confusing...so yeah...REVIEW MY LOVELIES! SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! I WILL MAKE A LONGER ONE NEXT TIME...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everybody. Just wanted to say a couple things to clear up some questions you might have. First, there are no sparkling vampire is this fanfiction. The vampires are like they are in The Vampire Diaries. Second, I'm going to change some things up when I get into the further chapters. I'm changing the sire bond thing. I'm making it where a witch can form sire bonds, that's what happened to Damon and Kyra. He made bonnie form a sire bond so he would always know if something is wrong. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter BLAH BLAH BLAH…enjoy :)

"_Good job, Kyra. That's the best thing to do when you meet someone. Just fucking faint_." Lexi's voice entered my subconscious.

"She's fine, Kaleb. You of all people should be used to this. Seeing someone like Alec's whole life ought to bring one down to their knees. She should be waking soon. You worry too much." Josh comforted my brother. "I'll go down and explain to the others what happened. They're probably worried." Footsteps sounded down the hall, signaling Josh's departure. Grinning, I opened my eyes to a very amused Kaleb.

_"You know you couldn't have found a scarier plan, sister. I was wondering what you were writing to Lexi." _

_"What are you talking about? I didn't mean to faint! I saw that boy's whole life, his thoughts and feelings, Kaleb. He was hurt…a lot. Like, he and his sister were abused, and they were accused of being witches and almost burned at the stake!" _I was positive that if I was speaking aloud right now, the neighbors could hear me.

"_Ok calm down, Kyra, it's ok. Are you feeling up to going downstairs or do you want to get drunk? Because I was seriously thinking about-"I_ cut him off putting a finger on my lips. Listening closely, I could hear josh explaining what happened. I laughed inwardly to myself, they must be freaking out by now.

"Come, brother. Let us introduce ourselves!" He shook his head at my enthusiasm, but still followed me out the door. Ignoring the stairs, I jumped over the railing-right smack dab in the middle of Josh and the Cullens. I smiled innocently at Josh but before I could turn around Kaleb pushed me towards the wall and was crouched in front of me, snarling at the Cullens…or the Volturi? I couldn't tell, and I wasn't about to look into their eyes to find out. A blonde haired man came out from the group with his hands raised. Realizing his intention, I slowly placed my hand on Kaleb's back, whispering through my telepathy to calm him down. His muscles relaxed and slowly but surely, so did the rest of his body. But he was still snarling…

"Calm down, Kaleb." I tried aloud. He turned to look at me. "It's ok, brother. No one's here to hurt you…or me." I added. He slowly stood up from his crouch but he still wouldn't budge from his spot in front of me. "What happened, Josh?"

"It was my fault, dear. Though I fail to see motive, my son was the one who started it." He turned around to another honey haired boy. "What's wrong, Jasper?"

"Are you all that blind? Don't you recall who they are?" he sneered at the others, pointing at Kaleb and I. My defensive instincts kicked in and I snarled loud and clear, like my brother. I could feel my eyes change color with my emotions and the others backed away slowly. "Seriously, seven years ago, Carlisle! Your son and daughter made a deal with a crazed witch…that was the result."

Kaleb and I's eyes settled on a bright orange, but it was our faces that gave us away. "What are you talking about, Carlisle? What is this all about?" Josh asked. He sighed and his eyes drifted to the ground, looking defeat.

"I'm afraid we have some explaining  
to do. So I suggest sitting down because this might be a little hard to hear, especially Kaleb and Kyra." We didn't budge. "Ok, well…Like Jasper said, seven years ago, my son, Emmett, and my daughter, Rosalie, made a deal with a crazed witch." He paused and looked back at a blonde female and a guy with curly black hair, like mine. "Now we didn't know at the time but that didn't make our part in it any less innocent. When Rose became pregnant with a baby we thought it was a miracle. But there were also dangers. We had never heard of vampires being able to reproduce, so at first we were wary. But we soon began to take part in the festivities; I guess you could call them, for my daughter, Alice, had gone a little crazy with the preparations. She had almost a hundred outfits for the child until I discovered there were two, a boy and a girl." Realization began to set in for both Kaleb and I, and I held a wad of his shirt tightly in my hand. "The witch found us, soon before you were born. She revealed one key detail that my son had failed to tell us. When you two were born, you were the most beautiful children in the world. I would have never guessed that something so young and innocent could one day grow up to be a monstrosity. Emmett is descended from Katarina Petrova, also known as Katherine.

"You must know who and what she has done. The witch warned us that one, possibly both of you would turn out just like Katherine. We couldn't have that-we couldn't raise hell itself in our own household. Not to mention the Originals, they would be after us, wanting your blood. So we voted you both out, to the Volturi. We all knew it was most likely you both would be killed-but that was a good thing-take care of the problem before it was a problem. But Emmett had other ideas. He took you both when we left for a hunting trip. We came back to discover you both gone. Emmett would never tell us what he did with you, but we suspect he bargained with a Bennett witch, for the protection amulet around his neck will keep Edward from reading his mind, and burns those with evil intent."

There were no words to describe the atmosphere of the room after Carlisle shared his family's secret. Disbelief stood out the most. To be honest, I didn't really believe him. Sure I may look like the Emmett boy, and Kaleb may look like Rosalie…and we were both abandoned by our parents. But that doesn't necessarily mean that they were our parents, did it? I didn't even know it was possible for witch's to give vampires that ability to reproduce. Damon and Stephan never told us anything. I remember when we both asked one day. They suggested we not worry about it, for we were safe with them. I never thought about it until recently, when I had to leave my sanctuary because of Niklaus Mikaelson, one of the Originals. I don't know how but he caught wind of there being possible Petrova doppelgangers and sent out a search party. We killed them all as a message to Klaus but that didn't stop him. He came after us himself. Caroline took us out of city limits until Damon gave her the signal. He said it would be safer with Josh.

"Kyra! Kyra, what's wrong?" I didn't realize I had crumpled to the floor until Kaleb had me in his arms. He passed me to someone else. "Take her upstairs, I will be there in a minute." Air whooshed by as the stranger used vampire speed to carry me to safety. I felt the familiar cushion of my bed fall under my weight and looked to my stranger.

"Hello, Kyra. I'm Alec."

I know the ending probably suck big apples but I was kinda half asleep when I wrote this. I forgot to say before, things will happen a lot faster than most. I hate when there's a fanfic and it takes 150 chapters until something happens. So...just a heads up...


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! I SWEAR I THOUGHT THAT CHAPTER 2 WAS POSTED BUT APPARENTLY IT WASNT. I AM ALSO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER AND ANY FORMATTING ERRORS, MY MOM'S MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD THINGY EXPIRED AND APPARENTLY YOU CANT UPLOAD THE FRICKING THING IN THE WORD THING AND COPY AND PASTE...OK NOW I SEE THE "FILE UPLOAD" THINGY IN THE CORNER...I AM SO STUPID...AND IM NOT BLONDE...Any way, I'm trying to stop ending each chapter with Kyra fainting...or being put to sleep...please just stay with me, it will get better-I PROMISE**

"Uh…I-I uh…." My brain couldn't form coherent sentences for what I was supposed to say to this boy. What do I say? I'm sorry about your life…or I'm sorry that I kind of just know about it now? Or I didn't have to say anything at all. That sounded like a good way to go for right now.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Alec asked, surveying me over. Why did he care? Since when does anybody but Kaleb and Damon actually care at all? This chain of events is giving me whiplash.

"No." I answer; at least I'm able to speak.

"Good, that's good. I haven't been around many humans lately but I know they can be breakable both mentally and physically. Is everything alright up there?"

"Did you seriously just ask that?" My sarcasm kicking in, his smile instantly disappeared and it left me heartbroken. I would do anything to make it come back. What's going on with me, why do I care about this boy? I don't even know him…Ok, I kind of do, but that's not what I mean. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?" I mentally kicked myself, why wouldn't he be ok? His smile returned.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" He shot back.

"Touché." I replied and we both laughed.

"Well it seems like you two are getting along." Kaleb entered the room, glimpsing at me before his eyes settled on Alec. They shared a knowing glance and my eyes turned orange.

"What was that?" I asked them both. They turned back to me and smiled.

"What was what?" They said in unison.

"Something freaky is going on here. And I don't know if I like it or not. What was that look you two shared?" They again smiled and answered in unison.

"What look?" I giggled and shoved Alec playfully because he was the closest. He caught my hand and pushed me back on the mattress, his body completely covered mine. My mind went into sensory overload and I was tempted to rip him to shreds like Damon did to one vampire who dared to touch me one day. The door closed, signaling Kaleb's departure.

"Want to try that again, sweetheart?" His breath tickled my face and his lips came down upon my neck. All I wanted in that moment was him…everywhere… My heart racing, he chuckled and pulled away. 'Don't go!' My mind screamed at him but it was too late, he was already out of the room.

"Kyra?! Want to come downstairs, darlin'?" Jacqueline's southern accent kicked in. My mind still reeling from previous events I slowly pushed myself off the bed and left the room. Kaleb took my hand again as I reached the bottom landing and everyone was silent again. Looking up, I realized the Cullens weren't here anymore. But someone else was-

"How's my favorite girl doing?"

"Damon!" I screamed and leaped into his arms. Caroline reached over and kissed my forehead. "Why are you here? What's wrong? What happened? Is it Klaus?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down. I guess I should be asking you that." He set me down. "So what happened? I felt your distress through the sire bond." I looked to Kaleb for assistance and he nodded.

''I got it, sister.'' He sent me. "I can explain, Damon…but first I have to ask; did you know anything about our real parents? I need to know now." Damon frowned and shook his head. "Well, we kind of found out tonight." Damon gripped me tightly and his chest rumbled, sensing danger. "You know the Cullens, right? Yeah well, it kind of turns out that one of the couples in their coven bargained with a witch to have a baby. But they were both vampires, and vampires can't reproduce. Well, when our mother became preggo and the others found out, they were scared. And it didn't help when they found out our father was descended from Katherine. They voted us out-to the Volturi, to be killed. Our father hid us away…here we are." Damon stood motionless, his face showed no emotion.

"Well…What are you going to do?" He asked. My eyes changed to orange for a split second before I understood the hidden meaning in his words.

"They can all go to hell, Damon. I don't want anything to do with them. They were never here for us-and it seems that Emmett was the only one who cared for us." I didn't realize I was crying until Damon patted my back and brushed the tears from my eyes. "Why couldn't they have kept us, too? They have that other hybrid girl, why couldn't they just have a little faith?! Why didn't they care?!" I was screaming now. Damon gave Kaleb a look and before I could protest I was unconscious.

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. My mother only has a free sample of Microsoft office word on her laptop and it expired so the only way for me to continue writing was to do it at school. And considering all but two of the computers have Windows 7 and others have a bad habit of looking at my screen- it took me awhile. But I'm getting there early and starting on it so hopefully next time I will have it up sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry Guys! I promise I have been trying my best to upload but the computers at my school firewall this site and I cant use my moms laptop because her boyfriend is putting her in a bad mood and she's going crazy. anyway, I'll try my best to continue uploading. and even if I don't upload in time I am still continuing to write this story so please check for updates- they will appear sporadically.**_

_**C**__**hapter 4**_

Rain poured down and hit the roof with a sound that was very much like a grenade going off. As soon as I opened my eyes lightning struck and thunder rumbled. If I hadn't have seen the rain through the window I could have sworn that they were making the next Transformers movie outside. The whole house shook and I was beginning to seriously doubt the Cullen's construction job. The TV came on downstairs and someone flipped it to the weather channel; "That's right everyone! Isolated thunderstorms are in store for us. Our weather man, Bob Glycan, has predicted that they last until Monday night!" I almost screamed with joy, I absolutely love the rain. It's so peaceful. My mind instantly turned productive and I wondered if there would be any peaceful places nearby, like a stream or a waterfall.

Climbing out of bed I threw back the covers and my hair fell down to my waist; I'm in serious need for a haircut. Maybe Kate can find a place in town. Thinking about it, Kaleb needs one, too. 'Where is Kaleb?' I thought. I made my way to the bathroom, stopping short when I saw a pair of brand new black converses that most certainly weren't mine. I trailed my eyes up and wasn't as surprised as I should have been when I saw Alec staring. I suddenly felt a little too exposed in my boy shorts and spaghetti strap.

"May I help you?" I asked. I couldn't help but keep the smile off my face, he grinned. Alec stood up off my computer chair and closed the distance between us. My defensive instincts took over and I back away showing my fangs. He held his hands up and backed away slowly but he was still smiling. "I said may I help you?" I growled.

"Your brother went out earlier. He said to wait till you woke up and keep you company…The _Cullens_ are downstairs." My fangs retracted and the blood flowed away from my eyes.

"Where did he go?" I was panicking now. My brother and I had never been apart. And we were in_ Cullen_ territory, something bad could happen.

"He said he had a few errands to run, if you know anything about it? It might just be Christmas shopping, it is November, Kyra. I will stay here with you if you're okay with it." He suggested. I nodded my head quickly, as much as I don't like to admit it; I was afraid of being alone. You would think with someone as loudmouth and obnoxious as me would be okay with spending a few hours in their room but actually I hated the idea of it. Before I knew it, Alec had reached under my bed and grabbed my box of blood and alcohol. He waved a bag of blood and a bottle of wine and motioned to the TV.

"What should we watch?" He asked. I smiled and gestured him over.

"Have you seen any of the Underworlds?" I inquired. Reaching my hand in the cabinet under my flat screen I pulled out all four movies. Alec shook his head and I tsked. "Well today is your lucky day, Allie." All of a sudden, Alec had both of my wrists in his hands and I was pushed up against the wall.

"Want to try that again, sweetheart?" His breath tickled my face and he leaned in until he was just millimeters away. His bottom lip brushed against mine and I closed my eyes, my brain finally shutting off. When his lips crashed against mine, the kiss was anything but gentle. He claimed my lips hungrily and with passion. My nails dug into my palms with frustration when he pulled away with an adorable smirk. Clumsily I picked up the DVDs I dropped and inserted the first movie in my Xbox.

I settled on my bed, burrowing under the covers. I remember when Kaleb and I were little; our favorite movie was Lion King. Then Lion King 2 came out and we HAD to see it. We set up elaborate pranks for Stephan and Damon and we always left a note that indicated our goal. They finally stopped saying no and took us to the movies. We ended up screaming when Simba wouldn't let the boy lion hang out with his daughter and then we were kicked out.

Alec stood up to grab a controller and press play. In one fluid motion, he was sitting on my bed with his back against the wall…with me in his lap.

"What, no foreplay?" I giggled. "You know, I don't even know you but you still somehow manage to do the things you do."

"What do you mean you don't know me?" Alec asked, bewildered. "If I remember, you were the one that read my entire life and thoughts when you looked into my eyes the first time. If anything, it's me who doesn't know you." He smiled. "So tell, what's your favorite color?" I blushed deeply. "Come on tell me!"

"Red, the color of your eyes." I blurted out. For a second, he said nothing. A deep rumble sounded in his chest, much like when a cat purrs. He suddenly beamed.

"Ok…So, any hobbies?" He probed; I giggled and rushed off his lap and to the far corner of the room. One of the promises Damon made was that I would always have an abundance of clay. He gave me a credit card with close to five thousand dollars and said I could use it on anything I wanted. He adds more to it every month. I reached under my desk and grabbed my tackle box full of charms. Making my way to the bed, I dumped the whole box on the blanket.

"I make these!" I exclaimed, Alec laughed at my enthusiasm. He looked over and complimented every polymer clay charm I had, even the really ugly ones I had made when I first started out. He looked over at my desk and pointed to one of the knick-knacks Kaleb had made me one Christmas. He had gotten into my clay and I had punched him in the arm. Kaleb wouldn't tell me what he did until I opened one of my presents under the tree. I felt so bad I cried, Damon sat me on his lap and Kaleb rubbed circles on my back until I fell asleep.

"What about that?" Alec asked.

"Kaleb made me that, one Christmas." I answered. It was a cup…I guess you could call it that. Not like one you would drink out of but like a container. Stephan helped him paint it with certain paints, the outside was black and the inside was turquoise. Alec looked thoughtful.

"You know, you should sell these. You could probably make a pretty penny; I mean these are really detailed. You're like Michelangelo!" He tickled me and I screamed. I realized what we had been doing and scrambled off the bed. Alec looked seriously shocked and rejected.

"We are supposed to be watching these movies! Because somebody is a fail and hasn't watched them already." His bottom lip pouted out. He moved so fast my eyes couldn't comprehend until it was too late. Once again I was seated on his lap, only this time he had his arms locked around my waist and an Xbox controller in his hands. The theme for Halo played through my surround sound and I gasped. "You filthy whore! I see what you did there!" Alec laughed at my vocabulary and his hair moved in his eyes but he didn't seem to mind. I hesitantly brushed the strand out of his eyes. He turned towards me and I was locked in his gaze.

"We have forever to watch corny movies. Why can't I just sit and grope my girlfriend while playing a game of Halo?" He grinned.

"Girlfriend?!" I exclaimed then thought back. "Grope?!"

"What?! Don't tell me you didn't like what I did earlier! And because of earlier I guess you could call us together." Someone pounded on the ceiling below us.

"TM-FUCKING-I" Evan yelled. We both laughed maniacally. Alec started playing Halo and I thought back to this day. Thinking about, I guess me and Alec are dating. Though I wouldn't just go announce it to the world, but I'm thinking everyone downstairs heard Alec. That's how we spent the rest of our day. Alec sat with me on top of his lap playing numerous games on my Xbox. We didn't even have to get up to change the disc, I used my telekinesis. I think I may have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up we were in a different position and Halo wasn't on anymore. Alec lay flat against the bed with me on his chest. His head was propped up on my pillows and he looked serious. His brow furrowed and I could tell he was thinking about something important.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, still half asleep. He suddenly turned to me, his lips not far from mine. My mind was instantly awake and aware. He froze and moved away.

"I need to go." He answered. He pushed me off his chest and left out the door. Rejection flowed through my body and out of my eyes. My mind scanned the past few hours, trying to figure out what I had done. I couldn't find anything that would add up to him being so distant. Slowly, I climbed out of bed and made my way to the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! Enjoy

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell did you do, Kyra?" Lexi asked me while I was fixing my hair.

"Nothing!" I answered. "Well, I don't know. I may have said something in my sleep…Or he could have realized that I am an ugly mutated human/vampire and he is a beautiful god..." The last part flowed through without thinking. "Why am I so obsessed with this guy?! I don't even know him…Maybe I did. But we had kissed and we haven't even known each other for very long. I think it's been what, 3 days? 2?"

"Maybe it's the fates…" Lexi wriggled her eyebrows and I groaned. "Maybe you two are meant to be together! That would be so adorable! And not to mention he is the cutest fifteen year old I have ever seen." Lexi squealed. A fist pounded on the door. Katie's voice warning me we didn't have much time if we wanted to make it back before the game.

"Why do we even have to go to this STUPID game? I hate them all!" I screamed at Katie. Lexi's eyes turned sympathetic.

"If you want I can stay with you throughout the day. I mean it's REALLY boring in Mystic Falls. Oh, and I almost forgot, Stephan, Bonnie, Caroline, and the rest of the gang say 'Hi'. Especially Jeremy, he said to tell you a really special 'Hi'…If you know what I mean." Lexi hinted. I inwardly groaned. I really wouldn't have minded moving…if it wasn't for the fact that I would be leaving all that I loved behind, including my friends since the third grade.

_ "Sister, you better hurry up, Katie is going crazy and you know how she gets" _Kaleb sent me. I DO know how she gets-manipulative.

_"Coming." _I sighed back. "Are you coming, Lexi?" I asked her, hopeful. She nodded and I fist punched the air. As I reached the bottom of the stairs my eyes turned red with fury. My brother pushed calm into my body and I relaxed…but my eyes didn't change color. Lexi laughed at my reaction in the corner. "I thought we were going to meet them there after we were done." I growled to Kaleb.

"Yeah well, the others just so conveniently need haircuts, too." Kaleb replied, nonchalantly. He squeezed my hand. _"Everything is fine sister. I won't let them hurt you." _

_"That's not the problem. I'm pretty sure I could take them all on my own, stupid animal drinkers. But they ABANDONED us Kaleb; I'm never going to forget that. If josh and the blonde one think that some bonding time will make us all happy and we will ride off into the sunset, then he is wrong." _

_"Our father didn't. Maybe we could get to know him?" _A throat was cleared and our temporary family smiled at our private conversation. For I know that with every subject we discussed our eyes changed a different color.

"Maybe we should get this show on the road." Katie took control. "Okay, so there's Rose, Alice, Esme, me, Emma, Kyra and Kaleb."

"What about Jacqueline?" I asked. She turned to me and laughed.

"Have you seen my hair, sweetheart? There's no way in hell I'm cutting this." She said, motioning to her hair. Jacqueline had dark black hair that almost touched the floor. It came to right above her knees, and I knew she had been growing it for a while.

"As I was saying, that's seven so how about Esme ride with me and Emma. And Kyra and Kaleb can ride with Rose and Alice." Katie suggested.

"Fuck no!" Kaleb and I replied at the same time. "We are riding with you!" I added at the end. On instinct, Kaleb had pulled me behind him and a growl rumbled through his chest. I patted his back and rolled my eyes. "Loosen up big boy, your ego is starting to get a little too big for you to handle." I grinned and raced to Emma's car before he could catch me.

Kaleb was undecided as we watched the others get their hair cut and done. Kaleb decided to go emo and get a 'scene' cut. I laughed my ass off for five minutes. In the end I just made them curl my hair. Kaleb and I were done before the others considering his hair was already short and my hair is naturally curly. We snuck out when they put the others under the hairdryers. We walked the streets together lost in thought. I felt a nudge on my arm and looked up into the worried eyes of my brother.

"Are you okay, sis? I've asked you a question five times." I glanced uneasy at the ground. ""Common you can tell me, Kyra. What's ever stopped you before?" he smiled lifting my chin up with one finger. He frowned when I didn't smile back. "What's wrong, Kyra? Seriously, I need to know!" his eyes turned an orange-yellow color and panic was evident in his tone. Tears slid down my face and I hugged him to me without thinking. His arms settled around my waist and he whispered soothing words in my ear.

"I just want Damon, Kaleb. Why hasn't he come to see me? Did he forget about us? Is he okay?" I cried into his neck. "Where is he, Kaleb?" I pulled back to look at his face and guilt lined his features; I knew that look all too well. I stepped back a few feet. "What did you do, Kaleb? What the fuck did you do?" I yelled at him and we would probably have been attracting a lot of attention if we weren't secluded in an alleyway. He stuttered before finally dropping his face to the face and raising his hands to his face.

"I'm so sorry, sister. He wanted me to help you move on from them, he said I should erase your memories of the time you came. I didn't want to, I swear. But he always had my back and I felt like I owed him." He finished shamefully. "Please forgive me." He pleaded.

"On one condition." He looked up, hopeful. "Give me back my memories. All of the ones you took away." He nodded and I was knocked backwards into the wall at the force of all the emotions in the recollections. Pictures flooded my mind….."_How's my favorite girl doing?"….…"Damon!" I screamed and leaped into his arms…...Caroline reached over and kissed my forehead….I screamed into Damon's chest as the pain was too much…Damon and Kaleb shared the same look and blackness clouded my vision….._ Kaleb looked expectantly at me when I recovered. My eyes flashed red and he cowered. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!" I warned and fled the alley.

Forks was surrounded in dense forests and the first chance I got I hid in the growth. The underbrush pulled at my feet and tears blurred my vision, making me stumble until I fell to the ground and sobbed.

I half expected my brother to come barreling through the trees and capture me in his arms. Heck, Alec could have come and I wouldn't have been surprised but I can say that I was never expecting a _Cullen_ to come. Especially not _Emmett Cullen, _my father. His face appeared from behind the bush and he looked at me hesitantly before a grin graced his lips. My mouth gaped open, more shocked than ever. My mind put itself together and I snarled as blood flowed to my eyes and I rose up to a crouch. His hands went up automatically and he back up until he hit a tree. I turned and once again fled.

If I wasn't half vampire I probably would have stopped running a long time ago. I slowed down as a waterfall came into view. The rushing water calmed my frayed nerves and I collapsed on the ground before it. I pulled off my shoe and checked my foot. My ankle was purple and swollen from when I twisted it falling in a hole. I sighed, thinking back to my blood supply, trying to remember how much blood would heal it and how much alcohol would take away the pain, the home remedies of Damon Salvatore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Kyra?" A voice called out behind me. My head snapped up to meet Alec's gaze and he dropped a guitar and rushed over. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked checking me over for injuries. His hand grabbed my foot to stretch out my leg and I whimpered. He pulled my pants leg up to my knees and lightly caressed the bruise on my ankle. "We need to get you home, let's go." He commanded and stood up pulling me with him. I pushed him away and staggered backwards but his arms still caught me. "What's wrong?" He asked, hurt.

"What do you mean 'What's wrong'? What do you think, dumbass? What was your problem the other day?" I inquired. His face fell but he suddenly smiled.

"Kyra, I need to let you know that I can explain everything. But first you need to get home, we need to heal your ankle." He strapped his guitar in a fabric case and threw it on his back. I huffed and groaned but in the end, let him carry me-bridal style- home. We crossed the porch and I was enveloped in my brother's scent.

"Thank god. Kyra what the hell was that- you can't just run off like that- YOU SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME!" Panic lined the anger the anger in his voice.

"Well you can't exactly blame me now can you, traitor. Get the hell out of the way-I need a drink…or two." I warned them. They all obliged and I limped my way up the stairs. "I swear to god if I catch any of you laughing at me I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass you'll taste my toes until Christmas." A blonde girl, Jane I believe, Alec's sister giggled and I slammed the door to my room. I used my telekinesis to put a CD into the radio and turned it up as loud as it would go. A bottle of whiskey and a bag of blood floated its way to me as I settled on my bed to play Halo Reach.

A gentle hand shook me out of my dreams and words flowed into my ear and caressed my cheek. The voice escalated in volume and soon enough something hit the wall and my sweet darling brother screamed in my face.

"AYE! I'M UP, BITCH!" I screamed back and punched him in the arm. "Calm your tits!" Alec laughed from the end of my bed and Kaleb playfully shoved me back. "One day…" I muttered under my breath as I made my way to the bathroom. I tortured my unruly curls for a while before pulling my hair back into two French braids. As I made my way out the bathroom a curling iron flew past me and shattered into the wall. "You're so paying for that."

"Why should we pay for a new one when you can just manifest one?" Kaleb smiled.

"Maybe because my manifesting power has been practiced a lot or perfected and I'M RUNNING LOW ON BLOOD!" I yelled at him. Reaching under my bed I pulled out a few cans of Mike's Hard Lemonade and tossed one to Jane, Alec, and Kaleb. Making sure to use my telekinesis to pull it right back and open it myself. I smirked at him and he pouted, his lower lip jutting out. I reached out to push him away from my closet door and he pushed back. I extended my physical shield until it had him flat against the wall and continued through, closing the door. Picking out some new jeggings and an off the shoulder sweater with a pit bull on it I hurriedly dressed and abandoned my old clothes in the hamper by the door.

""You're wearing that?" Kaleb asked as I came out. "To a baseball game?"

"Don't look at me like that, dumbass. I'm not participating! Baseball is so not my thing, now if it was volleyball or a basketball game…"

"When is this stupid thing anyway?" Jane asked. She was becoming more and more likable now that I know she dislikes the Cullens. Alec motioned for me to sit on his lap and I shook my head 'no'.

"If I remember-you still have some explaining to do." I threw some bags on the floor and sat on my desk chair. "So get to it." He cleared his throat nervously, and fidgeted in his seat. Kaleb and Jane left swiftly and silently, hand in hand, and I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"First of all, you need to know that it wasn't your fault I left so suddenly. My sister was in trouble-I could feel it. And if it wasn't for your brother then I don't know what would have happened. She was out hunting with Felix, and I guess she wondered a little too far because she somehow made it into the Quileute territory and they cornered her. Your brother came to the rescue."

"But why?" my brother was known for his acts of kindness. After I had done something wrong he was usually the one that fixed it, but he doesn't usually fall for damsels in distress-he had learned that trick all too well.

"He hasn't told you? Nobody has?" he asked, confused. His brow furrowed together in the cutest way. "I don't believe it is my place to tell you, but I would have thought you would have figured it out by now." He hinted, realization hit and I bolted up.

"Does it have something to do with him holding her hand, earlier?!" I yelled. He shifted and mumbled under his breath.

"Holy shit, your brother was right." He met my eyes. "You do have a temper."

"You would too if you were sired to Damon Salvatore." Something hit the ground floor below us and Evan shouted,

"Kyra, Alec we need to be going! The Cullens are already there."

"Can I just kill myself and get it over with?!" I questioned. Alec smiled and took my hand. He backed me up into the wall and embraced my waist.

"Am I forgiven?" He whispered into my ear. His scent filled my nostrils and I couldn't back down.

"I suppose so…" I grinned back.

Hey, guise! I have to say- I am so sorry for not updating for so long. You wouldn't believe the wok and projects we have had the past few weeks and with my mom being on a permanent period because Christmas is coming up and she doesn't have a lot of money. She's worried about the presents for us and her boyfriend's kids, she even pawned the title to her car but she couldn't use ANY of the money because her brother's car broke and he needed the money to get to work. My mom's laptop broke and she won't let me use it. And the computers at school make hard to work on it because their people always looking over your back. Anyway- I'm not going to trouble you with my problems, ENJOY, PLEASE! 3

**Hope you like the fluff in the end, next chapter- the Cullen's baseball game. Sorry about how short this is.**


End file.
